The Nurse Is In
by GlambertDiva534
Summary: When Jack gets into another brawl with Hans, he finds himself coming home to a generous and highly experienced fiancee who's ready to heal him.


**Rated M for a smut and language. You've been warned.**

***I own nothing! **

The Nurse Is In

_Shit. This was not what was supposed to happen. _Jack thought to himself as he stroked his swollen right eye. It was puffy and black, and it still hurt like hell.

_Maybe she won't notice it! Oh what the hell this thing's freaking humongous! How won't she notice? _Jack sighed loudly and grabbed his duffel bag. He turned and pushed through the door of the bathroom. His best friend Eugene was waiting for him at the front doors of the gym.

"Wow now that's a freaking shiner!" Eugene chuckled. Jack gave him a dark glare before throwing his things into the back of his truck.

"You didn't have to fight him!"

"I know!" Jack rolled his eyes, wincing afterward as he opened the door to his truck and slipped in.

"Then why did you?"

"He wanted to get his paws up my fiancé's sister's shirt. That's what the asshole did." Jack growled, turning on the ignition. Eugene shook his head with a playful smirk as Jack pulled out of the empty parking lot.

Once he was on the road, Jack groaned.

Somehow going home was suddenly the last thing he wanted to do. He thought about the nearest bar and drowning his pain with a shot, but the moment he thought about that – a picture of his beautiful fiancee and their daughter appeared in his head.

And Jack 's frown turned into a smile.

* * *

><p>In their house, Elsa Frost was standing in the kitchen, still dressed in her light blue nurse scrubs and trying to get the last of the dishes washed as her one-year old daughter sat in her high chair and fussed. Casting a glance at the clock, the young mother bit her lips.<p>

It was already six o clock. Jack always came home at five-forty five. There was no message or phone call from him yet.

_Where is he? _

Turning to her daughter, Elsa smiled and walked over to the chair. Little Rosy lifted her head and held up her chubby hands. Elsa scooped her up and playfully pecked her with kisses.

"Let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>The moment Elsa closed the door to Rosy's nursery, the front door to the house opened and her fiancé came in, his sweatshirt hood over his head and his bag slung over his shoulder.<p>

"You're late."

Jack froze at the sharp voice of his wife and he turned to close the door very slowly. Elsa remained leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Sorry,"

"Where were you?"

"At the gym."

"So what was the hold up? Coach didn't make you stay did he?" Elsa asked. Jack sighed loudly and let go of the door. He might as well face her. The moment he turned around though, he was met with Elsa's pale face and huge eyes.

"Good Lord Jack what happened to you?" Elsa gasped. She wandered across the dark house and up to her boyfriend.

"It was nothing." Jack insisted, the guilt kicking in. He hated getting his wife upset. She was the last person on the planet he wanted to disappoint.

"Bullshit! That thing's HUGE!" Elsa hissed. She reached out and touched the swelling and Jack winced.

"Argh! Please don't do that." he whispered. Elsa shook her head and turned to go straight to the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with your sister's dickhead of a boyfriend when he wanted to get to close to her. She was getting nervous so I had to step in the way." Jack answered. Elsa groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going to make you some tea and give you an ice pack. Don't you dare touch that! I want you in right there! Got it?" she said, pointing a clear finger towards their bedroom door. Jack suddenly smiled and threw his bag onto the nearby couch.

"You got it Nurse Frost."

* * *

><p>A few moments later, after going to check on their daughter and giving her a goodnight kiss, Jack walked into the bedroom to find Elsa brushing out her long brown hair. He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She refused to meet his glance in the mirror and her hands continued their furious brushing.<p>

"You're mad aren't you?" Jack whispered, moving his lips along her warm neck. She smelled like apples and cinnamon, and his insides tingled.

Elsa sighed and turned around to face him. She reached out and kissed him on the lips yet her kiss lacked the passion. Jack tried to tighten her arms around her waist yet she pulled back and sighed.

"You know Anna's still madly in love with him. He'll try to do whatever it takes to get what he wants." she whispered, her lips sealed in a tight frown.

"I know you hate fights and I'm sorry I came late." Jack whispered against her lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued with their heated kisses, their tongues invading each other mouths, replacing their innocent pecks. Finally Elsa pulled apart.

"What did he say?" she frowned. Jack took her hand and kissed it.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the asshole got what he deserved." He stepped back to strip from his T-shirt yet Elsa stepped up.

"And he left his mark on you pretty well. Let me," she offered. She smiled and grabbed the edges of his T-shirt. Jack grinned and lifted his arms up so she could tug off his shirt and toss is aside on the marble floor.

"I'm glad you're just home." Elsa murmured, pressing her hands to his bare chest and peppering kisses on his collarbone.

"Me too," Jack murmured and leaned in to take her lips. He succeeded and hungrily slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet gums and teeth.

His arms went around her waist yet the moment he dared to slip his hands underneath her shirt, Elsa abruptly pulled back.

"Oh no no no Mister. You're the injured one. I think it's time to get into bed. I'm the trained nurse here." she purred, a dangerous smile creeping on her face. She took his hand and led him into their bedroom.

"Got it Nurse Frost." Jack winked and fell on the bed, his arms crossing over his head. He watched as Elsa approached the door and closed it, locking it afterwards. His eyes then followed her as she moved across the room and pulled the curtains over the window.

"We don't want you getting a chill Mr. Frost. Now sit back and let me handle this situation." Elsa said, her voice soft as she approached the edge of the bed with an ice pack. She smiled and brought it down to Jack 's right eye. Her other hand cupped the side of his face.

"There…is that better?" she asked. When Jack moaned in response, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips, her tongue slipping out and licking his lips. When Jack opened his mouth to respond, she only smiled.

"What did you say?" she asked, taking control and slipping her own tongue in. When she heard his muffled moan, she smiled and let her tongue explore his mouth greedily. Her hands came up to the buttons of her shirt and she began to undo them one by one. She only wore her lacy black bra underneath.

"I think I'm starting to hurt allover Nurse Frost." Jack moaned, his eyes taking in the lacy bra.

"Allover? We'll that's not good. We'll just have to fix that won't we?" Elsa shook her head in disapproval. Jack made a move to open his eyes yet Elsa placed a soft hand on his chest to stop him.

"Keep them closed, your eye needs to heal properly." her voice was soft and seductive as Elsa reached out and grabbed the waistband of Jack 's sweats. She began to pull them down slowly.

"Now tell me where it hurts baby."

"Everywhere!" Jack answered.

"Then let me help you baby." Elsa insisted. She leaned in and placed her lips on Jack 's beating heart.

"You're heart's picking up its pace." she whispered, kissing it gently. As her lips moved along his torso, Jack suddenly felt his erection swell with lust. He wanted those perfect and soft lips on him. He moved his hips up yet Elsa stopped him.

"I don't think so." Elsa giggled.

"Whatever you say Nurse Frost." Jack seethed. Her lips and tongue continued to make their way down his stomach and towards his navel, where she pecked a sweet kiss and blew a gust of warm air.

"Oh man…" Jack sighed in pleasure as Elsa giggled softly and dipped her tongue into his navel, her tip teasing him. Jack felt his heart pick up its beat and pound like crazy.

"Shhh, oh I think I need to do…. a further diagnosis." Elsa whispered with a wicked smile. Her lips left his stomach and her hands grabbed at his boxers, pulling them down.

"Mmm, just I suspected..." Elsa murmured and dipped her head in between Jack 's legs. Jack bucked his hips in sudden desperation and Elsa closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, her hand coming up to her bun and snapping the band, letting her hair fall loose.

"Is that better baby?" her eyes were gleaming with dark mischief as she slipped her silken hair over her shoulders.

"I don't think so, I still feel like shit." Jack 's hands gripped at the bed sheets and he flashed her a haughty smile. Elsa shook her head and dipped back down. Before Jack could respond, her lips took him in and she began to suck.

"How about now?"

"Fuck….Elsa!" Jack bucked his hips and dropped his head on the pillows as Elsa giggled and moved up and down his length, her lips making him swell. She did not stop her sensual torture and he did not resist.

"Oh yes this is quite a serious issue…." Elsa said huskily, returning to her job. Jack lifted his head and grabbed at her long hair, his fingers stroking her head as her lips took him greedily.

"Elsa….okay I….fuck!" he finally shattered in his climax and fell against the damp sheets. Breathless, Elsa moved up, her tongue licking her lips deviously. Jack lifted his head and met her bright eyes.

"There, now that wasn't too bad was it?" she whispered. She placed a finger to his lips and traced them, her own lips coming to his right eye and giving it a gentle kiss as Jack licked his own lips and gave her a helpless smile. She pulled back and climbed on top of him.

"I don't think we're finished yet. Now, since I went through all that trouble to make you feel better. I expect a fine tip from my number one patient." she whispered, opening her shirt and slipping it off her shoulders. Jack 's lips curved into a dark smile as he sat up, grabbed his girl, and pinned her to the bed. He hovered over her body and his hand came down to the opening of her pants.

"Oh don't worry Nurse, I'll pay you quite well." he murmured. Elsa lifted herself up to help him tug her pants and underwear off. His fingers found her soft thighs and now Elsa felt herself grow warm as his fingers teased her clit. She gasped when he began to trail a hot trail down her own stomach and closer towards her own wet sex. Her fingers came up and stroked the few star tattoos that trailed from his right shoulder blade to his left.

"You're so wet babe, so wet for me." Jack stammered.

Elsa gasped and a strangled gasp escaped her lips as he spread her open and dipped his head low. His lips kissed her sleek thighs and her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as his lips tasted her gladly. Her hips bucked even as he grabbed her to hold her steady and she finally climaxed inside him. When she filled him, she let herself fall on the sheets and she practically screamed his name if it were not for the child sleeping across the hall. Jack turned to her and beamed a disbelieved smile as he watched his fiancé turn to him.

"You are one fucking great nurse."

Slipping over her, Jack leaned over and brushed his lips against her damp forehead. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled wide, her lips trembling as she reached out and stroked a hand across his face.

"And you are one demanding patient babe."

Her hands came up to his biceps and he hovered over her and opened her legs to welcome him. He entered inside her swiftly and Elsa let her hips roll up to let him grind deep into her. She opened her lips and let out a shattered cry before letting his lips come over hers and sooth her. When he was inside her she let out a pleasured sigh and pressed her lips to his neck, sucking the warm flesh. As she did this, something roused inside Jack and he pulled back until he was almost out and then he slammed into her so quickly that Elsa was struck with shock. There was no gentleness and Elsa didn't give a damn. She met his thrusts and roughness with a greedy want.

"Oh…damn Jack argh!"

"Yes baby come for me like I love." Jack moaned as he kept his pace and Elsa responded with her hips. When she finally she felt herself come inside him, she let her body shatter and finally surrender to him. Her lips and tongue devoured his as he continued to thrust in and pull out of her. They were both gleaming with sweat and breathing heavily when Jack finally came and stopped, letting himself flow through her before his body fell on hers and they laid still for a long moment before Elsa reached out and pulled the covers over them.

She nestled into his chest lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his lips into her silken hair. Elsa mewed and kissed his chest.

"I love you babe. Thank you for that." she whispered.

"No, thank you." Jack smiled as they closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
